TheBenOyler Style Episode List
Episodes Season 1 #Shrek (August 16, 2018) #Shrek 2 (August 17, 2018) #Shrek the Third (August 18, 2018) #Finding Nemo (August 23, 2018) #Madagascar (August 24, 2018) #Easy A (September 6, 2018) #Green Life of Zack (September 6, 2018) #Independence Day (September 7, 2018) #Paper Towns (September 8, 2018) #The Social Network (September 12, 2018) #Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (September 16, 2018) #We're The Millers (September 23, 2018) #American History X (September 30, 2018) #Keeping Up with the Joneses (October 2, 2018) #The Good Son (October 9, 2018) #Confessions of a Shopaholic (October 10, 2018) #Soul Surfer (October 10, 2018) #The Incredibles (October 10, 2018) #Neighbors (October 10, 2018) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad (October 10, 2018) #Hassan's Inspiration (October 10, 2018) #Gerald's 1st Movie (October 10, 2018) #Donnie Darko (October 10, 2018) #I Am Number Four (October 10, 2018) #Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (October 10, 2018) #Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (October 10, 2018) Season 2 #The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (October 15, 2018) #Moulin Rouge (October 15, 2018) #Curious George (October 15, 2018) #Moana (October 15, 2018) #Kelly Flute In White Color (October 15, 2018) #Vacation (October 15, 2018) #The Rugrats Movie (October 18, 2018) #Stuart Little (October 20, 2018) #Brave (October 24, 2018) #Not Another Teen Movie (October 24, 2018) #Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (October 24, 2018) #Compulsion (October 24, 2018) #Jumanji (October 24, 2018) #Kim Possible (2013) (October 27, 2018) #Firewall (October 27, 2018) #Ghostbusters (2016) (October 27, 2018) #The Babysitter (2017) (October 27, 2018) #Orange Life of Mike (October 27, 2018) #The Graduate (October 27, 2018) #Beauty and the Beast (2017) (October 27, 2018) #21 Jump Street (October 28, 2018) #Ted (October 28, 2018) #Ted 2 (October 28, 2018) #Jennifer's Body (October 28, 2018) #Rugrats in Paris (October 28, 2018) #Green Life of Zack 2 (October 28, 2018) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (October 28, 2018) #Every Day (October 28, 2018) #American Psycho (October 28, 2018) #22 Jump Street (October 28, 2018) #Recess: School's Out! (October 28, 2018) (Credit to: Dante Dixon) #Brother Bear (October 28, 2018) #Ocean's 8 (October 28, 2018) #Aquamarine (October 28, 2018) #Hotel Transylvania (October 29, 2018) (Credit to: Kier Ariel) #Anastasia (1997) (October 29, 2018) #The Good Dinosaur (October 29, 2018) #EuroTrip (October 29, 2018) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (October 29, 2018) Season 3 #The Hunt for Red October (October 29, 2018) #Inspector Gadget (October 29, 2018) #Fantastic Four (2005) (October 29, 2018) #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (October 29, 2018) #Horton Hears a Who! (October 29, 2018) #Flute for Security (October 29, 2018) #Swordfish (October 29, 2018) #Meet the Parents (October 29, 2018) #The Morgan Projects (October 29, 2018) #Beastly (October 29, 2018) #300 (October 29, 2018) #Rugrats Go Wild (October 29, 2018) #Gerald's 2nd Movie (October 29, 2018) #Hero of Brian (October 29, 2018) #Green Life of Zack 3 (October 29, 2018) #Side Effects (October 29, 2018) #Birdman (2014) (October 29, 2018) #Grown Ups (October 29, 2018) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) (October 29, 2018) (Credit to: PoonChan Dreamstudio) #Pixels (October 29, 2018) #Frozen (2013) (October 29, 2018) #Stuart Little 2 (October 29, 2018) #In the Land of Women (October 29, 2018) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (October 29, 2018) #American Beauty (October 29, 2018) #The Spectacular Now (October 29, 2018) Season 4 #Shane Black's Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (October 29, 2018) #Guns, Girls and Gambling (October 29, 2018) #In Dreams (October 29, 2018) #The Princess Diaries (October 29, 2018) #12 Years a Slave (October 29, 2018) #The Way, Way Back (October 30, 2018) #Se7en (October 30, 2018) #Gerald's 3rd Movie (October 30, 2018) #The Wedding Ringer (October 30, 2018) (100th Episode Celebration) #The DUFF (October 30, 2018) #Love the Coopers (October 30, 2018) #21 (October 30, 2018) #The Mask of Zorro (October 30, 2018) #Home Alone (October 30, 2018) #Fun Size (October 30, 2018) #Moonrise Kingdom (October 30, 2018) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (October 30, 2018) #Elizabethtown (October 30, 2018) #Inspector Gadget 2 (October 30, 2018) #Hero of Brian 2 (October 30, 2018) #Orange Life of Mike 2 (October 30, 2018) #The Art of Getting By (October 30, 2018) #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (October 30, 2018) #Grind (October 30, 2018) #Paul Lamb (October 30, 2018) #The Big Superhero Movie (October 30, 2018) Season 5 #Cellular (October 30, 2018) #The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (October 30, 2018) #Home Alone 3 (October 30, 2018) #Blade (October 31, 2018) #Blade II (October 31, 2018) #Osmosis Jones (November 5, 2018) #Good Burger (November 6, 2018) #Starsky and Hutch (November 7, 2018) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (November 8, 2018) (Credit to: PoonChan Dreamstudio) #Fred Claus (November 9, 2018) #Daddy's Home (November 12, 2018) #Daddy's Home 2 (November 13, 2018) #Ready Player One (November 14, 2018) #Green Life of Zack 4 (November 15, 2018) #40 Days and 40 Nights (November 16, 2018) #Liar Liar (November 19, 2018) #Anger Management (November 20, 2018) #The Sweetest Thing (November 21, 2018) #Brokeback Mountain (November 22, 2018) #King Kong (2005) (November 23, 2018) #The Cable Guy (November 26, 2018) (138th Episode Spectacular) #Along Came Polly (November 27, 2018) #Star Trek (2009) (November 28, 2018) #The Polar Express (November 29, 2018) #Gerald's 4th Movie (November 30, 2018) #Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (December 3, 2018) #Monsters vs. Aliens (December 7, 2018) (Credit to At the Cinema Interrupt and Rewind) #The Princess Bride (December 10, 2018) #Dogma (December 14, 2018) #Cedar Rapids (December 17, 2018) #Bolt (December 21, 2018) #The Space Between Us (December 24, 2018) #I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (December 31, 2018) Season 6 #Star Trek Into Darkness (January 7, 2019) #Passengers (January 7, 2019) #The Animal (January 25, 2019) #She's Out of My League (February 2, 2019) (Groundhog Day) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (February 9, 2019) (Credit to: Kier Ariel) #Street Kings (February 9, 2019) #Bridesmaids (February 14, 2019) (Valentine's Day) #Wedding Crashers (February 14, 2019) #Megamind (February 20, 2019) (Credit to TyP el Cinema) #Superbad (February 26, 2019) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (March 4, 2019) #Ferdinand (March 11, 2019) #Toy Story (March 18, 2019) (Credit to TyP el Cinema) #Shrek Forever After (March 25, 2019) #John Tucker Must Die (March 31, 2019) #Comedy World: The Animated Movie (April 7, 2019) #Star Trek Beyond (April 14, 2019) #Blade: Trinity (April 21, 2019) #The Dark Knight (2008) (April 28, 2019) #Just Married (May 5, 2019) #The Dark Knight Rises (May 12, 2019) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (May 14, 2019) #A Million Ways to Die in the West (May 17, 2019) #Enchanted (2007) (May 20, 2019) #Juno (May 27, 2019) #Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (May 31, 2019) Season 7 #Grudge Match (June 6, 2019) #Here Comes the Boom (June 6, 2019) #The Croods (June 13, 2019) #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie (June 13, 2019) #Kong: Skull Island (June 20, 2019) #Sex Tape (June 20, 2019) #The Lorax (June 27, 2019) #Despicable Me 3 (June 27, 2019) #300: Rise of an Empire (July 3, 2019) #Everybody Wants Some (July 10, 2019) #Captain America: The First Avenger (July 17, 2019) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier (July 24, 2019) #Captain America: Civil War (July 31, 2019) #Monsters Inc. (August 7, 2019) #Toy Story 2 (August 11, 2019) #Monsters University (August 14, 2019) #Wonder Woman (2017) (August 19, 2019) #Independence Day: Resurgence (August 21, 2019) #The Night Before (August 24, 2019) #Sausage Party (August 28, 2019) #The Incredible Hulk (2008) (August 31, 2019) #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (September 4, 2019) #Tropic Thunder (September 11, 2019) #Ghost Rider (September 16, 2019) (200th Episode Anniversary) #Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (September 23, 2019) #Four Christmases (September 30, 2019) Season 8 #A Christmas Story (September 30, 2019) #Incredibles 2 (September 30, 2019) #Cars 3 (September 30, 2019) #The Green Hornet (September 30, 2019) #Green Life of Zack 5 (September 30, 2019) #The Community Movie (October 1, 2019) #My Name is Earl: The Movie (October 2, 2019) #Adventure Time: Come Along With Me (October 3, 2019) #Charlotte's Web (October 4, 2019) #Pocahontas (October 7, 2019) #Justice League (October 8, 2019) #Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (October 9, 2019) #The Other Woman (October 10, 2019) #Hidden Figures (October 11, 2019) #Sucker Punch (October 14, 2019) #Sunshine (2007) (October 15, 2019) #Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World (October 16, 2019) #Kung Fu Panda (October 17, 2019) #Orange Life of Mike 3 (October 18, 2019) #Magic Mike (October 21, 2019) #28 Days (October 22, 2019) #Mother's Day (2016) (October 22, 2019) #Bend It Like Beckham (October 23, 2019) #Boston Legal: The Movie (October 24, 2019) #Ally McBeal: The Movie (October 25, 2019) #John Q (October 25, 2019) #Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (October 25, 2019) #Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (October 25, 2019) Season 9 #Snow Day (October 28, 2019) #The Benchwarmers (October 28, 2019) #Magic Mike XXL (November 4, 2019) #Matilda (November 4, 2019) #The Proposal (November 11, 2019) #The Trumpet of the Swan (November 11, 2019) #Little Secrets (November 18, 2019) #Wonder Woman (November 18, 2019) #How to Train Your Dragon (November 25, 2019) #The Boss Baby (November 25, 2019) #Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (December 2, 2019) #Dirty Grandpa (December 6, 2019) #Hot Pursuit (December 9, 2019) #Toy Story 4 (December 13, 2019) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (December 16, 2019) #Michael Clayton (December 20, 2019) #Green Life of Zack 6 (December 23, 2019) #The Grinch (December 25, 2019) (Christmas Eve) #IT (December 27, 2019) #Aquaman (December 31, 2019) (New Year's Eve) Season 10 #Kung Fu Panda 3 (January 6, 2020) #Big Fat Liar (January 6, 2020) #Jobs (2013) (January 13, 2020) #The Nut Job (January 13, 2020) #Zombieland (January 20, 2020) #Fed Up (January 20, 2020) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows